


Of Cats and Children

by roxyryoko



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, mention of animal abuse, worries about parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko
Summary: Hilda swept the cloth over his chin one final time and retracted her hand. “It’s a bit of a miracle I made it out without a scratch, considering that cat’s attitude towards me.”She corked the bottle of antiseptic and then placed it back on the card table along with the washcloth.In a low voice, she added, “Hopefully I fare better with babies, right?”“What’s that supposed to mean?” Caspar asked as she settled into a comfortable position on the chaise.“Oh, you know…”Hilspar Week, Day 1: Patch Up
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 26
Kudos: 55





	Of Cats and Children

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Hilspar Week! :D I'm so excited to share my first fic for the week!

“That cat really did a number on you,” Hilda said, a laugh in her voice, as she pressed a cloth soaked in antiseptic to the worst of the scratches riddling Caspar’s forearm. 

He winced at the sting, breath whistling through his teeth at his sharp inhale. In response, Hilda dabbed with a lighter touch and held the cloth in place, allowing the medicine to soak into his flesh and kill the infection. 

Caspar tried his best to focus on the conversation, but random moments of pain made concentration difficult.

“Well, those kids did a number on that cat!” he replied, miffed. “Can’t blame the little guy for wanting revenge. And it’s not like he could tell I was on his side.”

“ _Her_ side,” Hilda teased as she lifted the cloth, revealing bubbling stripes, and moved on to the next set of cuts in need of attention.

The correction earned her a disgruntled eye roll from Caspar. 

“ _Her_ side,” he repeated, right before his features contorted in pain when Hilda cleaned a new slash. 

He tensed, sitting up straighter on the velveteen chaise, and involuntarily flexed his fingers.

Through gritted teeth he continued, “Whatever. Point is, cat’s safe and I taught those kids to pick on someone their own size.”

“Says the big, strong knight intimidating children.” Despite the accusation, her lips quirked in amusement.

“Hey! They gotta learn respect some time! Do that to animals and what’s stopping them from mistreating people? I just gave them a warning. And in the end they apologized, so it all worked out.”

“I’m not sure the merchant appreciated your warning while he was picking his wares off the ground,” Hilda giggled.

Caspar frowned, but Hilda pecked his knuckles, instantly curing his discontentment.

“But I enjoyed the whole show,” she added. “Especially when you scampered around trying to catch the silly cat.”

He muttered ruefully, “It wasn’t supposed to be a comedy routine, you know.”

To Caspar’s chagrin his comment encouraged heartier laughter from Hilda. 

“Hey, come on,” he said, a traitorous pout tugging at his lips.

She grinned at him, affection in her regard, and it was so captivating he easily returned her smile. 

Failing to stifle more giggles, Hilda retrieved a vial of alcohol from the nearby card table and proceeded to soak the cloth thoroughly at an unsoiled corner. She’d tamed her amusement by the time she returned to Caspar.

“Almost done,” she said, caressing his jawline with her thumb. “Can’t have these nasty scratches mar my handsome Caspar’s face.” 

An unpleasant tingle accompanied the return of the cloth to his flesh and a muscle twitched at his jaw. While Hilda treated the cuts on his chin and nose, he studied her expression, transfixed by the way she worked with such focus and care. Hilda always moved with an easy grace when love motivated her actions. Even if she lamented the exertion and requested a multitude of favors, she gave back in equal measure. That was one of the great things about Hilda: he never knew quite what to expect from her. She’d prefer her capabilities kept a mystery, whereas he found the surprise exhilarating. 

And often endearing.

She glanced up when she felt the intensity of his gaze, roseate irises peeking out beyond thick lashes. Caspar couldn’t help but think she looked breathtaking. 

“Thanks for catching it,” he said softly after a moment. “The cat, I mean. It would still be out there all hurt and scared if you hadn’t.”

A small smile quirked her lips. “Well, it’s not like you gave me much of a choice. You looked _so_ disappointed and those boys looked so ashamed, I couldn’t just do nothing.”

“Yeah, but should you really be running around—” he winced at the sting of the antiseptic, “—like that? The way you snatched it up, it made me worry, you know.”  
  
“The midwife said I should be fine doing the same level of activity as I’m accustomed to. If I _want_ to. A little roughhousing shouldn’t hurt.” Hilda shrugged, but her nonchalant expression quickly transformed to a smirk. “I guess I need to get used to stuff like that anyway, don’t I? If our baby is anything like his father, he’s going to be pretty rambunctious.”

Caspar glanced down to the small swell of her belly. He still could hardly fathom that he’d soon be a father. The days of gallivanting around the country with no responsibilities weren’t too far behind them, but their lives had changed drastically into an oddly stable pattern that completely juxtaposed the spontaneity he’d known the last third of his life. Yet, _someone_ would soon sprinkle chaos back into the mix. Although he had been nervous at first, upon reflection, the frontier of parenthood didn’t seem any scarier than gambling his life on the front lines. 

“ _Her_ father,” Caspar teased with a smug hum.

Hilda offered a crooked grin and her eyes fell to her stomach. “Well, we don’t know just yet.”

“Wishful thinking.” Caspar placed his hand on her belly and leaned into her touch upon his cheek. “Just be careful, okay? I can’t keep you both safe if you take risks like that.”

“Ah, so fatherhood is what finally curbs Caspar’s reckless spirit! Don’t worry, I’d much prefer you handle all cat-wrangling in the future.” Hilda swept the cloth over his chin one final time and retracted her hand. “It’s a bit of a miracle I made it out without a scratch, considering that cat’s attitude towards me.”

She corked the bottle of antiseptic and then placed it back on the card table along with the washcloth.

In a low voice, she added, “Hopefully I fare better with babies, right?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Caspar asked as she settled into a comfortable position on the chaise.

“Oh, you know…”

A pitiful meow interrupted the discussion, cutting off any further elaboration. Caspar and Hilda shifted their attention to the gray and white feline curled up on a pillow on the floor. Its right back leg and its torso were wrapped in bandages. Rising slowly, it stalked over to Caspar and immediately began to rub along his shin, vibrating with content purrs.

Caspar smiled and reached down to scratch along its chin. The cat eagerly cranned its head up and nuzzled back.

“Aww, feeling better?” he asked, grin broadening. “Yeah, I bet you are. Hilda fixed you all up and you’re nice and full now.”

Hilda watched with an amused expression. “Oh, I didn’t do much, really. I just happened to pick up a thing or two from Marianne.”

She reached down to pet the feline’s back, but it hissed and scurried away with haste, finding refuge under the bed.

“Honestly!” Hilda huffed. “After all I did for you, you give me the cold shoulder?”

Caspar snickered, “Guess she likes me better!”

Hilda regarded him for a moment, something solemn tugging at the corners of her eyes that he couldn’t quite discern. However, his attention was quickly stolen away when she kicked her feet up into his lap. He looked down at them a moment, a bit dumbfounded, but then processed the unspoken request. 

“Is this how I pay my compliments to the cat-wrangler?” Caspar chuckled as he tugged off one of her slippers.  
  
“It’s a lovely way to start,” she hummed and wiggled her toes in her stocking.

Caspar ran his hands reverently up her calf and then took her foot in both of them. With a firm touch, he pressed his thumbs into the bottom of her foot, massaging deep circles into her aching soles. Hilda reflexively recoiled her foot at a few painful spots, but he held tight and eased his force.

“What should we name it?” he asked as he worked.

“Hmm?” Hilda replied hazily after a moment, lost in the pleasure of his ministrations. “Name what? The baby? Well, that depends, doesn’t it?”

“The cat.”  
  
“Oh, so we’re keeping it now?”

Caspar grasped the arch of her foot and pulled her toes, but looked off in contemplation. “I was thinking...what about Dragon Claw? She’s got a mean punch after all.”

Hilda wrinkled her nose. “She has to have a _cute_ name, Caspar. Look at her little white paws. I think we should name her…” She considered a moment, and then beamed, “Madame Mittens!”

“What? No, ugh, that’s not cool at all.”

“Madame Mittens,” Hilda repeated with a laugh. “And I’ll make her the most adorable collar with a big bow and engrave her name onto a tag.”

“C’mon, Hilda, if you’re gonna make a collar, at least make something tough looking, not all la— cutesy.”

“Why not? Cute cat, cute owner.” She poked his chest with her free foot.

“I hope you’re talking about yourself, cuz you know I don’t like being called cute.” Caspar frowned and returned his attention to the massage, working on the top of her foot now.

“Nope, I mean you.” She poked his chest again for emphasis. “The way you _cooed_ at the cat just now was completely adorable.”

A blush burned across Caspar’s face. “I did _not_ coo,” he scoffed in exasperation.

“Oh, yes, you totally did!” 

Hilda placed her hand over her belly and gazed dreamily at the rounded bump. In a soft voice, she added, “And I really hope you speak to our baby in the same endearing way.”

Caspar blinked, and stopped kneading. Hilda looked back up with a sweet smile.

“I just know you’re going to be an amazing father, Caspar. Boy or girl, our child will adore you, I know it.”

Caspar returned her smile and said, “They’re gonna adore you, too.”

Hilda’s gaze flitted away and she shrugged. “Will I even deserve that? Even if I love them with all my heart, I’m just bound to make so many mistakes. What if I mess up and they hate me for it?”

“Hey, now,” he started, but Hilda turned her face further away. “What’s got you thinking that?”

Hilda shrugged again, offering no answer.

Caspar dropped her foot and she drew it back slightly, curling in on herself. Frowning, he crawled over her, bracing himself with one hand upon the armrest of the chaise, while the other rested atop hers. He gave it a squeeze.

“Well, I know that’s not gonna be the case,” he said earnestly. “No way! Not with these hands.”

Hilda finally met his gaze. Her brows furrowed. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

He chuckled and laced his hand around hers. “It’s just...one of the great things about you.”

“My manicure?”

“No!” he exclaimed, becoming flustered. 

“These hands have mended countless wounds on my body, and here—” he pressed their hands to his heart. “When I lost my friends and my father, you were there for me. These hands wielded a holy relic and helped build a future for this country.”

“Yeah... but for all those things...you probably would have gotten by without me.”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure I’d be dead!” Caspar laughed. “And, you know, you’re still always building things. Jewelry and storybooks and belts and stuff like that.”

"Those are just silly, trivial things, Caspar,” Hilda demurred.

“Not to everyone. They bring smiles to people’s faces. And you do it because you wanna make them happy, I know it.”

“I did that stuff because I wanted to, but raising a baby, I… what if I can’t give it what it needs or wants?”

“Don’t you want our baby?”

“Of course, I do, Caspar!” she exclaimed in exasperation.

“That’s all that matters! You’re gonna do just fine. You’re always observant and caring, Hilda. You’re gonna know what to do and you’re gonna do a great job!”

Hilda looked at their interlocked hands. “But what if— ”

Caspar cut her off. “Look, we built a new Fodlan and now we’re building a family. _Together._ In some ways it scares me more than battle ever did, and maybe I don’t know a whole lot yet, but being aware of your own strength and weaknesses was always important in battle, and we’ve gotta account for both of us. I know I’m gonna make a whole bunch of mistakes, but we’ll work together! I’ve got you, and you got me.”

The faintest smile spread across Hilda’s face. Caspar took that as encouragement to continue.

“And, I can’t wait to see our kids running around dressed in the outfits you make for them, and you guys singing and dancing, or doing anything really! Look, I just know they’re gonna love you just as much as I do. And that’s a _lot.”_

“I really want to believe you.”

“I’m telling the truth. _Together_ we’re gonna make all the right decisions. I guarantee it!”

He drew closer, a smug expression on his face. “But not gonna lie, they'll have tough competition trying to beat me in loving you! It’s pretty hard for anyone to love you as much as I do.”

Caspar grinned wide before he wrapped one hand around the nape of her neck. Gingerly he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips sweetly against hers. Hilda melted beneath him and returned his kiss with a thirst that spiked his pulse. He reciprocated the passion in equal measure, hoping she could taste the sincerity imbued in each kiss.

When he pulled away, her lips chased after him.

“Oh, is that so?” she asked, breathless, mouth ghosting above his. “That’s kind of difficult to prove, isn’t it?”

“Let’s go to bed and I’ll show you,” he replied in a husky voice.

Hilda rewarded him one teasing kiss on the cheek and then turned to the cat who had slunk out from under the bed. “We have a bit of a voyeur problem.”

Caspar frowned and decided to ignore that protest. He kissed along her jaw until halted by the surprise of her left foot rubbing across his back. 

With a pout she added, “And you didn’t massage the other foot.”

“I’m happy to massage all of you.” He ran his hands up and down the side seams of her stockings, over her hips and down her thighs, rucking up her skirt in the process.

She placed her hands over his, humming, “Hmmm, tempting. Maybe I’ll call _you_ Mr. Dragon Claw if you work out all my aching knots.”

Caspar pecked her once more on the lips before sitting back up and grabbing her neglected foot.

“I don’t know if you’re making fun of me or impressed with my massage.”

Hilda’s nose crinkled up as she giggled brightly. “Oh, my dear Caspar, I’m not sure if I can permit you to name our baby if you come up with names of that caliber.”

He frowned and pressed purposely harder on the sole of her foot, earning a small yelp. “Well, good thing we’re gonna figure that out together then!” 

With a huff, he added, “And I really don’t think ‘Madame Mittens’ is that much better!”

“Madame Claw,” she teased with a dismissive hand gesture. “There, a compromise. It’s equally atrocious but arguing about it is too exhaustive.”

Hilda reclined back on the chaise with a pleased expression. 

Meanwhile, Caspar blanched. “Ugh, that's the worst, Hilda! Come on, we got to come up with a good name!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/roxyryoko)! And if you like Hilspar please check out my other work! ^_^
> 
> Thanks to Felannie discord for cat name brainstorming!


End file.
